The present invention relates to a shade apparatus that has a shading sheet wound and retracted into a roll and unwound and unrolled into a sheet.
A shade apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-158324 has been known. The shade apparatus has a shading sheet, guide rails, and guide blocks. The shade apparatus intercepts light that passes through a light transmission portion of a vehicle by unwinding and unrolling the shading sheet into a sheet, and allows the light to be passed by winding and retracting the shading sheet into a roll. Each guide rail slidably supports each side edge of the shading sheet in the folded back state. In unrolling the shading sheet, the side edge of the shading sheet slides in the folded-back state in a guide of the guide rail. In retracting the shading sheet, the side edge of the shading sheet folded back in the guide rail is wound in the unfolded state. In unrolling the shading sheet, each guide block insertably guides the side edge of the shading sheet into the guide rail while folding-back the side edge of the shading sheet.
In the conventional configuration, in unrolling the shading sheet, the side edge of the shading sheet is inserted into the guide rail while being folded back by the guide block. In retracting the shading sheet, the side edge of the shading sheet folded back in the guide rail is wound by being returned into the freely unfolded state. This is likely to wind the shading sheet into a roll in a state where its side edge is insufficiently unfolded.